Heartbreak
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: Empty Places - Buffy 7.19 a bit changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is** ** Thank you! **

**Chapter 1... **

Buffy was thinking she must have misheard. Incredulous, she looked at each of them in turn.

"You cannot be serious!? This is my house, my mother's house. I pay for the upkeep of all of the people who live here. With Xander and Giles. We three pay for all your meals and for everything you have and use in this house; and now you want to throw me out?!"

Her eyes went to her best friend. Xander looked at her as he replied saying, "I want you here, I stand fully behind you and you know that Buffster, 100%!"

She nodded that she had registered what he'd said, then looked at Willow. But Willow just shook her head.

"I think it's best if you take a little time. Faith is now here finally. I just want you to take some time to recover and rest up."

The blonde raised her eyebrows. Willow's words were like a punch in the stomach.

"And you say that because ..."  
"... because I think that you need a break and that Faith can replace you for a time. Just as Kennedy, can take over the training sessions."

Buffy was already thrown out before this conversation from their friends and the potentials. No matter what she said. Maybe Giles would be on their side. He was their Watcher and her father figure in one.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Buffy, I hardly recognize you. Are you the girl who I came to love as a teenager? Not to say that that's changed, I still love you like a daughter and always will. But I hardly recognize you. Where is the girl who wanted to have fun times and had nothing against a visit to The Bronz? I think you've become too much of a General. I agree with Willow, I think it's better that you take a little time. But I do not want you to go!"

He added the last sentence added with certainty.

Giles didn't want her to go, but he didn't want her to have the lead any longer either? Could he not see that she only acted like a General because she was trying keep everyone alive?

"Like I really believe that, I'm assuming that you just want me out of this house too."

Buffy responded to his words. She looked at Faith, who just held up her hands.

"Woh, hey. Do you really think I'm in this house full of girls voluntarily and my partner is not even here? Not a chance! Look at me now, this is not funny, but if they throw you out then I go too."

"No Faith." Buffy blinked before she fixed her eyes on the other Slayer. "I think it is better if you stay, I'd rather you keep an eye on them."

Faith took the hint and was grateful that Buffy was willing to put this trust in her. "Okay, then I'll stay here. But don't think that I am just giving in, I can be as violent as they are."

Buffy's anger at Dawn dammed up immeasurably when her cell phone suddenly started to ring. She sighed and took it out of her pocket. When she saw who was calling, she began to smile.

"Hey."  
"Hi Princess, am I disturbing you?" Dean said.  
"No you're not, it's good to hear your voice."  
"We'll be right with you"  
"Why?"  
"Well because we, or at least I, want to finally get back and see you!"  
"Who's 'we'?"  
"Sam and me."

Buffy sighed into the phone. "This is not a good idea. Our house is full of young teenage girls." She wondered how she was going to explain all this.

"That doesn't bother me. How about you Sam?"

He waited for his brother's response, but Sam just shook his head and then grinned.

"Nope, it doesn't bother him either."  
"But it does me."  
"What's your problem now, you're not jealous are you Summers?"  
"No, I'm not. When are you going to get back?"  
"In a few minutes."  
"Okay, see you soon." She hung up and smiled contentedly. Then she looked at the others, "I think a break will do me just fine."

She ran the short way to the stairs and then dashed upstairs too. This was her ticket out of this situation, where hardly anyone was on her side.

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_I think we have a different opinion on that. I think it wasn't nice of Buffy's friends to "throw her out" of "her own" house. They should have talked first instead of just throwing her out. That's my opinion. I do not like Dawn. I never did. I'll never!_

**Chapter 2...**

"What was that?", asked Kennedy and looked at everyone one by one. But all of them shook their head. They had no idea who had made Buffy change like that.

Xxxxx

Buffy eyeing her wardrobe and thought for a moment before she smiled again -

Maybe it was not such a bad idea that the two guys come over. At least this would free her mind.

Buffy met them in Los Angeles when she ran off after she sent Angel to hell.

The relationship between Buffy and Dean was nothing serious, but every now and then, the two met to have sex or just talk. But the latter often led to the first-mentioned.

The blonde Demon hunter already packed her bag with some clothes and a light blue jeans and a white sleeveless top. The door bell rang.

She hurried and grabbed the bag she had packed for the next two days. She took her keys and locked her room so no one had access.

Xxxxx

When she went down Faith was already at the door and chatted with the two newcomers.

Faith grinned as she appeared next to her again, "You know all the cool guys."

"Hi guys!" Buffy grinned and hugged Sam first. He pulled her into his arms.

"Hello Buffy." Afterwards she turned to Dean.

"Hey Princess." He pulled her into his arms and she also put both arms around him. Shortly afterwards their lips touched softly. For a moment, Buffy could forget the hustle and bustle. She was 17 years again and in Los Angeles.

The girls squealed in surprise since they did not know that side of Buffy. Some held a hand over the mouth, others simply watched, but they were all surprised. Even Buffy closest friends.

After some time they broke apart from Dean and looked deep into his eyes. Both took a deep breath and then broke eye contact with each other. A bit embarrassed, Buffy turned to the others. Her hand found Deans. Her fingers intertwined with each other.

The Scobbies looked surprised at her clasped hands , but the two simply smiled at each other and seemed to ignore the unspoken questions.

But a few seconds later Buffy remembered the ,sack' and clearly felt the weight of the bag in her other hand.

„Since you cannot actually throw me out of my own house, but since I want to take the time with Dean ... "

She paused and winked at Faith and all others understood it as well. " ... We will go now."

The younger of the brothers grabbed Buffy's bag and waited for the one the other , command ' stated that they would go.

They did not question the situation even though they could not escaped the tensions that prevailed in the house.

After a moment Buffy opened the front door and the three left the house.

xxxx

Faith went after them as well as did Xander . "Buffy ... " Faith said . " Don't! " Buffy stopped with Dean while Sam stuffed the bags in the trunk. When she felt a hand on her shoulder , she turned around.

"Buff, I'm sorry. " Xander looked her in the eyes, in pain, and there she saw that he meant it . "It's okay Xand , I'm not alone. "

She smiled sheepishly. He recognized a grin and saw amused that Buffy blushed slightly.

"It's not work what Dawn did. You're their big Sister. Think about what you did to all for her... I was on your side. Am I forever. "

"That's right B, He has used for you. I do not like Dawn. I never did. I accepted Dawn because she's your sister." Now even saw Buffy that Faith has totally changed .

She wanted to show her partner that she was on their side. On the side of the blonde Slayer. After all, what Buffy has done for her.

"Thanks. But it's okay..."

As fast as the tears came from her eyes she could not prevent it. Dean stroked gently with his thumb over her cheek. Shortly she smiled.

"I have promised Mom take care of Dawn. I do not know if I can it now. After this. She is not my Sister...I have none...but I have the feelings...like she it."

" Buffy. " - "B. " said Xander and Faith at the same time .

"Do you first Xander . " the young man nodded. "Buffy, I don't like the new situation.. " He waved his hands as he searched for other words.

"Xander, Please do not be different than usual act towards her. Behave as always. It is not the fault of Dawn own. But it will never be like before." . Buffy said determined. "I don't can it - like before.," he said out straight and she could read in his eyes that he spoke the truth.

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad. **


End file.
